That Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: This fic is the aftermath of Quiet (one of my other fics). CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**September 9th, 2018**

All of the Louds except for Leni went down to their living room, still in complete shock over what had happened the day before.

Lincoln: …..I still can't believe this. Two days ago, Anthony was our mortal enemy. And yet yesterday, he sacrificed himself to save our lives. Why would he…? How could he ever…? What made him think to…?

Lynn Sr.: He just finally realized that he truly loved us. I feel we covered this enough yesterday. Let's focus on something else.

Lincoln: Anthony stopped hating us and died yesterday. What else could we possibly focus on?

Lynn Sr.: ….Well,…..Um….Uhh…..Oh, I just remembered. Today's Leni's birthday.

Rita: Speaking of that, where is Leni? Is she still in bed?

Up in Leni's room, she was laying in bed sleeping. Then her alarm went off at 11:09 AM. It started playing a cover of a Michael Jackson song.

 _I'm gonna make a change_

 _For once in my life_

 _It's gonna feel real good_

 _Gonna make a difference_

 _Gonna make it right_

 _As I turned up the collar on my favorite winter coat_

 _This wind is blowin' my mind_

 _I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat_

 _Who am I to be blind, pretending not to see their needs?_

 _A summer's disregard_

 _A broken bottle top_

 _And one man's soul_

 _They follow each other on the wind, ya' know_

 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_

 _That's why I want you to know_

Inside Leni's brain, the tiny Lenis inside (who are just a clever visual metaphor used to personify the abstract concept of thought) had absolutely no room to move around because Leni's brain was so tiny.

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

There was an electronic sign in Leni's brain that said "Awesomeness: 100%, Autism: 0%, Brain: 10%"

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make a…_

The 10 on the electronic sign changed to a 100.

 ** _CHANGE!_**

Leni's brain grew to 11 times its size.

 _Na na na, na na na! Na na na na na!_

Leni woke up and had to put her hand on her head because she had a headache. She turned off her alarm and went over to her dresser to get dressed. Before she put on her glasses, she noticed something odd about them.

Leni: Have my glasses always had two different shaped lenses?

Leni put her glasses back in the dresser and took out a new pair.

These ones had two circular lenses instead of one circular one and one half-circular one.

Leni finished getting dressed and went downstairs.

Rita: So Leni, you're officially 18 years old now. How does it feel?

Leni: My head feels like there's a lot more in it than there should be. Is turning 18 supposed to give you a migraine?

Lori: …..Leni,...where did you learn that word?

Leni: I learned it that time we were hanging upsidedown with Lucy. Remember?

Leni went into the kitchen.

Luna: Something about Leni seems…different.

Lisa: I would have to agree. But it shouldn't be anything of concern.

Lori went into the kitchen. She saw Leni getting herself a glass of water.

Lori: You know how to get a glass of water?!

Leni: I know! I never thought I'd be able to do it, but it was so easy.

Lori: …Leni, what's 1 + 1?

Leni: 2.

Lori: *gasp*

Leni: Wow. That's gotta be the record for the fastest time I've been able to do that.

Lori ran back into the living room.

Lori: I think someone switched bodies with Leni again.

Lisa: Not possible. I destroyed both the brain switching device and its blueprints. No one could have made another one unless Luna memorized the blueprints, which I highly doubt.

Lori: Then in that case, something's wrong with Leni. She was able to get water from the fridge and she knew what 1 + 1 is.

The other Louds gasped. Leni came into the living room.

Leni: What's all the gasping about?

Lisa used a machine to scan Leni's brain. The tiny Lenis were celebrating because her brain was finally big enough for them to fit in.

Lisa: This is indeed Leni's brain. However, it appears that it's 11 times larger than it is meant to be.

Leni: 11 times larger? It must be gigantic!

Lisa: Either my machine is malfunctioning, which it couldn't if it wanted to because I built it, or Leni's brain has grown.

Lana: But how?

Lisa: I wish I knew.

Leni: Ooh. I bet I know who does.

Leni went over to the computer and sent an email.

Lynn Jr.: Who did you just email?

Leni: Lisa Special.

Lola: Lisa Special?

Leni: Yeah. Didn't Anthony ever tell you about her?

Lincoln: Lisa Special? Where have I heard that name bef…?

Lincoln remembered.

Lincoln: Sorry to have to break this to you, but Lisa Special is imaginary.

Leni: She is? That's a shame. She seemed like such a nice person when I met her.

Lisa: Ah, I see the Leni we know isn't completely gone.

Leni looked at the computer.

Leni: Look. Lisa Special wrote back.

The other Louds were surprised and confused by this. Leni clicked on the email reply and read it.

Leni: _Thanks for asking. I'm guessing that when you woke up this morning, you felt an unusual sensation in your head._ I don't know what an unusual sensation is, but I felt something in my head. _The same thing happened to me today. It was due to my brain growing 11 times bigger. I also no longer use only 10% of my brain. I…_ …What's this big word?

Lisa: "Hypothesize."

Leni: _…hypothesize that you too only used 10% of your brain. But now, if I'm correct, your brain is much less small and you use it in full now. If so, congratulations. There will still be many things you'll have to learn, but there should be certain things you'll know right away because you knew them before and your once limited brain power simply didn't allow for you to properly use that knowledge._

Lincoln: Okay, this is too weird.

Lincoln sent another reply that said "This is Lincoln. Whoever's doing this, tell me who you are."

The reply Lincoln got back said "Click the attachment below and I'll explain everything." Lincoln clicked the attachment.

 **It** made Lisa Special's face cover the entire computer screen.

Lisa S.: Hello, Loud family.

Most of the Louds: Aah!

Lincoln: You're real?!

Lisa S.: I am. And I felt it was about time you all knew.

Rita: But…who are you?

Lisa S.: I am another universe's equivalent to your daughters Leni and Lisa.

Lisa L.: Another universe? Preposterous.

Lisa S.: A skeptic, I see? Then I'll come to your house later and show you my…

Lisa L.: That won't be necessary. I already have evidence that this is all a ruse. You're so close to the camera you're using that we can only see your face. This is clearly meant to hide anything and everything that will reveal who you truly are, whoever that may be.

Lisa S.: Smart observation, Mini Me. But I am not video chatting.

Lincoln: Then what are you doing?

Lisa S.: Today, when I turned 18 years old, my brain grew exponentially and I began to use it at its full power. Due to those factors, in addition to the fact I was already so smart, I became so intelligent that I turned into a computer.

Lincoln and Lisa L.: WHAT?!

Lisa S.: Anthony said that I would, but I foolishly dismissed that prediction of his. It appears he was right and so far, I like it. Speaking of Anthony, have any of you seen him? He was supposed to have dinner with me last night, but he never showed.

Everyone got quiet and awkward.

Lisa S.: Why is there suddenly an awkward silence? This awkward silence indicates that I'm about to get bad news.

Lincoln: Well, uhh…Anthony died last night.

Lisa S.: …..What? He-he-he did? How?

Lynn Sr.: Well, he put a bomb in our house and then he…I need a minute.

Lynn Sr. ran into the kitchen. Everyone could hear him crying.

Lisa S.: Gee, I must say, this is really unforu…

Lisa S. got an idea.

Lisa S.: Never mind. I already know exactly what to do.

Lisa L.: And what would that be?

Lisa S.: Let's keep it a surprise. Any questions before I go?

Everyone else in the room raised their hand.

Lisa S.: I can tell you all have multiple questions. I need to get started on that surprise, so I'll just answer one question and we can do a full Q&A some other time. Luan, what's your question?

Luan: I see Anthony must've told you about me if you know my name.

Lisa S.: Actually, that's only part of the reason I know it. But like I said, I'll explain more some other time. Now, what did you want to ask me?

Luan: Turning into a computer is one thing, but how are you OUR computer?

Lisa S.: I'm not. I simply attached my file to Leni's email, allowing me to display myself here.

Leni: You can move from one computer to another? Like Karen from SpongeBob?

Lisa S.: Exactly. Goodbye, Louds. I have a lot of important work to do.

Leni: Happy birthday.

Lisa S.: You too.

Lisa S. no longer had her face on the computer screen.

Leni: I don't understand. If her brain got better, and my brain got better, how come I didn't turn into a computer? I'm smart enough to be a computer, right?

The other Louds didn't know what to say because they didn't wanna tell Leni how dumb she was. Luckily for them, Leni got a text message.

Leni: George says I need to start getting ready for the wedding.

Leni took a drink of water and then realized something that made her spit that water out on Lori.

Leni: I'm getting married today!

Lori: …Why did you just…?

Leni spit more water on Lori.

Leni: I don't wanna get married! What am I gonna do?!

Lola: Just tell George that.

Leni: I can't. It'll break his heart.

Lola: Then don't go to the wedding and hope he doesn't notice.

Leni: I don't think that would work.

Leni started pacing back and forth trying to come up with an idea.

Leni: Ohhhhhhh. What was I thinking?! Why did I say I would marry him?

Luan: ….I think we have to tell her.

Lynn Sr. came back into the living room.

Lynn Sr.: Tell her what?

Luan: ….Leni, before today, you were….…the dumbest person on the entire planet.

Leni: What?

Luan: And you possibly still are. This whole "Lisa Special, bigger brains" thing hasn't been made completely clear to me yet.

Leni: But…but…

Luan: You are so dumb that I can't even tell a joke about how dumb you are because you'll think I'm being serious.

Leni: Well, no matter how dumb I are,…

Rita: It's "I am," sweetheart.

Leni: …No matter how dumb Mom am,…

Rita facepalmed.

Leni: …I still don't see what that has to do with the wedding.

Leni paced a bit more and then got an idea.

Leni: I just remembered something! There's a piece of paper Lisa gave me that I never read, but I know it's about marriage.

Lisa: I never gave you a piece of paper with information relating to marriage on it.

Leni: The other Lisa.

Leni ran upstairs to her room.

Lisa: I am going to ignore that statement because I am choosing to remain in the denial stage regarding that person.

Leni came back down with the piece of paper she was talking about.

Leni: There's nothing in here about how to not have to marry someone. It's just a bunch of reasons why I shouldn't get married. This is no help.

Leni threw the piece of paper up in the air. After it landed on the ground, Lana picked it up.

Lana: Whoa! This looks like any old piece of paper and yet it's from another universe. Cool.

Lincoln: No it's not!...I think.

Leni started going back upstairs.

Lucy: What are you gonna do now?

Leni: I have to marry George. I don't have any choice.

Lori: Are you sure? There's still plenty of time left to think of…

Leni: Nope. I have no choice.

 **Later that same day, at the Wedding**

George looked to his left and saw an empty space where Anthony, his best man, would have been standing.

Popplio: Where's the best man?

George: He died yesterday.

Popplio: Oh. Umm….I don't know how to respond to that.

George: Has anyone you know died?

Popplio: Does fainting count?

George: Obviously not.

Popplio: Then no. But don't be so sad, you're about to get married.

George: And Anthony was gonna become my brother-in-law. I was looking forward to that. People you're not related to becoming your in-laws is an under discussed aspect of marriage. I must say.

Lynn Sr. walked Leni down the aisle.

Lori: I can't believe she's getting married….BEFORE ME!

Lori started crying.

Popplio: We are gathered here today to wed George Picklebutt and Leni Loud in holy matrimony. YES! I FINALLY SAID IT RIGHT THAT TIME!...Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh, yes. If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Sweat rolled down Leni's face because she was so torn on what she should do. She wanted to say that she objected, but she also didn't want to make George sad.

Leni: ….I do.

Popplio: Uhh Miss, we haven't gotten to that part yet.

Leni: I meant I object. I'm sorry, George. I know I said getting married would be fun, but I got smarterer today and it made me realize that we just can't get married. It's not the right time.

George: ….Oh thank Arceus AND Neptune! I don't wanna get married either.

Leni: You don't?

George: I mean, I did. But then after my bachelor party, I realized I didn't.

Leni: Wasn't your bachelor party months ago?

George: Uh-huh.

Leni: So you didn't tell me because you didn't wanna hurt my feelings?

George: No. I just went along with it because I wanted Anthony to be my brother-in-law. But….he dead, so…..you know.

Popplio: So does this mean the wedding is cancelled?

Leni: Of course it does.

Leni threw her bouquet. Twin Anthony caught it.

Popplio: Aw great! This is like the 6th time this has happened to me.

George: We'll still pay you.

Popplio: You think I'm only in this for the money? I do this because I love being able to bring two people or Pokémon who love each other together in marriage. Although yes, payment would be fantastic. Cash only.


	2. Chapter 2

The Louds went back home.

Lola: Well I can't say that was how I expected the first wedding I ever attended to go.

Lana: I liked it. I've always expected weddings to be long and boring, but that one was so short.

Lynn Sr.: I liked it because it didn't end with some idiotic sleazebag taking my baby girl away from me!

Leni: Lily was gonna get put in a bag? What are you talking about?

Lynn Sr.: Nothing!

Lynn Sr. unlocked the front door and they all went inside.

Lincoln: So what now?

Lily: Utt you mean?

Lincoln: Anthony has been dead for only slightly longer than 24 hours. I feel we need to do something to honor him.

Lisa Special barged into the house with some new invention. She's able to hover around in her new computer form.

Lisa S.: Oh, but you don't!

Most of the Louds: Aah!

Lucy: Stop scaring everyone.

Lincoln: How did you get here so fast?

Lisa S.: I was right behind you. I just had my cloaking device on so my new invention could be a surprise.

Leni: But I thought your cloaking device was your shoe. How'd you use it if you're a computer now?

Lisa S.: I was wearing that shoe when the transformation occurred, so now it's in me.

Lisa L.: It still seems too convenient to me that you're just a face on a screen.

Lisa S.: Still don't think I'm real, huh? Then how would you all like to come to my universe and meet the rest of my family?

Lincoln: Ehhhh, I don't think most of us are ready for that yet.

Lynn Sr.: How 'bout you come here for Thanksgiving?

Rita: Lynn, are you sure? Don't you realize how many people you would have to cook for?

Lynn Sr.: I can do it. I'm a chef!

Lisa S.: Coming here on Thanksgiving would be most enjoyable actually because we don't have it in my universe.

Lincoln: You don't? But I thought the only thing different about your universe was…

Lisa S.: The Specials instead of the Louds? That is only one of many, many possible differences. There are no rules to the differences between two universes. The differences could be anything imaginable.

Lincoln was very confused.

Lisa S.: Now enough talk. Let's get down to business. And by "business," I mean "using my new invention."

Leni: What's it do?

Lisa S.: It is gonna…bring Anthony back to life!

All the Louds: *gasp*

Lisa S.: Those gasps are very deserved. Thank you.

Lisa L.: A resurrection machine? No!...Just no. Such a device is NOT a scientific possibility!

Lisa S. Ah, Lisa. Lisa, Lisa, Lisa. I remember when I was as ignorant as you. Except no I don't because I never was as ignorant as you.

Lisa L. got angry.

Lisa S.: The machine needs a piece of Anthony's DNA. Does anybody have one?

Lincoln looked down and saw something on the floor.

Lincoln: What the heck is this?

Lincoln picked it up.

Lola: You picked it up? Gross! That's disgusting!

Lana: How did we not notice that there before?

Lincoln: Seriously, what is this?

Lisa S.: That would be an…

Lisa L.: It's an appendix! Ha. Beat ya' to it.

Lincoln realized something.

Lincoln: This is Anthony's appendix! It must've landed here when the bomb went off.

Lisa S.: That'll work perfectly.

Lincoln: No!...Uhh…I'd like to keep it.

Lola threw up.

Lincoln: You see, it was my appendix. But then two Christmases ago, I…..I don't wanna talk about that right now. But I know something else we can use.

Lincoln ran upstairs to his room. He put the appendix on his dresser.

Lincoln: I'll put that in a jar later.

He got a basket that he had kept since last Christmas and brought it downstairs.

Lincoln: Anthony's touched this. Will this work?

Lisa L.: Negative. Anthony hasn't touched that in almost a year.

Lisa S.: As long as no one else who's dead has touched it, it should work fine. Who else has touched it?

Lincoln: Just me and some of the other people and Pokémon who live here.

Lisa S.: And people who work at the factory where it was made. Chances are, they're still alive, so let's use it and see if it works. If not, my machine will merely do nothing.

Lincoln was going to put the basket in the machine but then didn't.

Lincoln: No, wait! I've changed my mind! I wanna keep this too.

Lisa S.: My machine won't destroy the basket. It'll simply take Anthony's DNA off of it.

Lincoln: Oh. Never mind then.

Lincoln was going to put the basket in the machine but then didn't. Yes, I lazily copy and pasted that sentence. I don't care.

Lincoln: I changed my mind again.

Everyone else there groaned.

Lincoln: Anthony made me miserable. Why are we assuming that's not gonna happen anymore if we bring him back?

Lynn Sr.: But son, he saved our lives.

Lincoln: Just because he saved us doesn't mean he won't still be mean to us. There have been times when people save their enemies' lives and then go back to being enemies. Who says this isn't one of those times? Maybe Anthony meant that stuff he said yesterday and he'll want to be an unofficial Loud, or maybe he'll continue to treat us like we're nothing but…

Lily: Antny come back!

Lily took the basket from Lincoln and put it in the machine. She then pushed a big red button, turning the machine on.

Lincoln: Lily! Is there any way to turn this off?

Lisa S.: Afraid not.

Lisa L.: LIE!

Lisa S.: The machine will take quite a while to do its job. I'll be back then. Oh, and Lisa, I can tell you're gonna try to figure out how to turn it off. I can guarantee you that you will not be successful.

Lisa S. left.

Lisa: I don't like her.

Lincoln: Lily, you had better hope that this works out and Anthony's nice.

Lola: Yeah! Or Lincoln's gonna…uhh…What are you gonna do?

Lincoln: I wasn't gonna do anything. I was just saying that it would really suck if Anthony ends up being mean again.

Lola: Oh…...I liked it better when I thought you were threatening her.

Lily had an idea, so she went upstairs and got her art stuff. She put on her artist hat and went outside.

Rita: What are you doing, Lily?

A purple bolt of lightning came down and hit Lily. It caused some changes to her physical appearance. She grew much taller, her head got bigger, and she grew more hair. Her Pokémon Y shirt got bigger to fit her new body size, a skirt appeared over her diaper, and she also got some shoes.

Lily: I'm gonna paint the machine.

All the other Louds were astonished by what had just happened.

Lily: Why are you all looking at me like that? And why do these words I'm saying sound so weird? And…..everybody shrunk. Wha-What's going on here?

Lola: Lily…..go look in a mirror.

Lily: Uhh…okay.

Lily went inside and looked at her reflection in the TV.

Lily: ….Oh my bap!...This is awesome!

Lincoln: But…what…how…?

Lily: This is the same thing that happened to Lightning. And I was finally able to pronounce her name right just now. I gotta call her and tell her.

Lily called Lightning.

Lisa: That's it. I'm convinced.

Lana: Convinced of what?

Lisa: With all of the scientific infeasibilities happening today, I theorize that we are all in a coma, likely related to yesterday's events in some way.

Lincoln: Real original. I've never heard a theory like that before.

Rita: If I'm in a coma, then nobody wake me up. Lily's not a baby anymore and she's happy about it. You all know what this means, right? She's finally gonna stop with her insane…Oh, wait. Never mind.

Rita looked at Lily and saw that she had taken her poopy diaper off and put it on her face. She was also off the phone now.

Lily: Oh yeah! This feels so good!

Rita: Really, Lily?

Lily: I'm sorry, Mommy. But this is who I am.

Luan: This is **poo** you are. *laughs* Get it?

Lily: …Hey!...It's "Poo Poo!" And FYI Mommy, I am still a baby, I'm just a really big one now.

Rita: So, your personality isn't gonna change at all despite the fact you're a big girl now?

Lily: Yes. Very much yes. And I'm not a big girl, I just look like one.

Rita: So I have to somehow buy diapers that are your size despite how tall you are now?

Lily: There must be some place where they make 'em that big.

Rita: …..I take back what I said before. This coma sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Later**

Lisa S. came back.

Lisa S.: My machine should be finished bringing Anthony back to us momentarily. Is everyone ready?

Lisa S. looked at Lily.

Lisa S.: Ah, I see what happened to my sister Lori also happened to your Lily.

Lily: You have a sister named Lori?

Lori: Is she the…?

The screen of the machine turned bright red.

Lisa S.: Sorry, no time to chat right now. Anthony should be with us once again in only a few seconds.

Lincoln: I'm so nervous. What would we even say to him?

Lynn Sr.: We'd thank him for saving our lives obviously. We didn't do that before. We just looked at him and said nothing. That was so rude.

A message appeared on the machine's screen that said "I would rather they come back to life."

Lisa S.: Wha…what's happening?

When the machine had finished the resurrection process, 4 people and 2 Pokémon appeared before everyone. They were **EUREKA** , **DEDENNE** , **ASH** , **PIKACHU** , **CLEMONT** , and **SERENA**!

Eureka: …What's going on? How are we here?

Ash: And where is here?

Pikachu: Pika.

Lincoln: Umm…..This is gonna sound really weird, but we were using a resurrection machine and it somehow resurrected all of you.

Clemont: A resurrection machine?

Lisa L.: I know. It's preposterous, isn't it?

Lisa S.: What's preposterous is that Anthony isn't the one it brought back. Why did it get all of you instead?

Serena: Well, while we were still…you know, up there just now, Anthony was running up to us and then he pushed us.

Clemont: That must've been his way of making the machine take us instead of him.

Ash: Science is so amazing!

Lisa S.: But that isn't how it's supposed to work at all. Anthony couldn't have…

Another message appeared on the machine's screen that said "Oh, and one more."

 **KORRINA**!

Lisa S.: …..I need to go work on my invention some more. See you all November 22nd.

Lincoln: But wait. What about Anthony?

Lisa S.: After I make some modifications, I might try to bring him back again.

Lincoln: Might?

Lisa S.: Well, based on what just happened, it seems he doesn't want to come back to life. Which doesn't make any sense because dead people cannot form opinions!

Lisa S. left.

Eureka: …Well, since we're apparently all alive again, I guess I should introduce everyone. These are my friends Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and my brother Clemont. You've already met Korrina.

Korrina: Hi, not siblings. Remember last Thanksgiving? I thought your parents were my parents? Good times.

Lana: Speaking of that, did you ever find your real parents?

Korrina: I did. They were lame and annoying. They liked Book Korrina better than me. I can't tell you how many times I did an amazing rollerskating trick and they didn't even understand what was impressive about it!...Sorry for interrupting, Eureka. Finish that introduction you were doing.

Eureka: These are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and someone I've never seen before.

Lily: You actually have seen me. It's me, Lily, the one whose name is 4 letters.

Eureka: Lily?! What happened to you?

Lily: I got struck by lightning like Lightning and it made me bigger.

Eureka: It sure did. And these are their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr.

Rita: Hello.

Lynn Sr.: Hi.

Eureka: …So, what do we do now?

Ash: …..I guess we can finish our Kalos Pokémon journey now.

Eureka: **Really?!** We can finally get back to it?! You have no idea how long I have waiting for this! So much has changed in my life since…..

Eureka started to cry.

Clemont: What's wrong, Bonnie?

Eureka: Nothing! I'm just so happy. I could just…

Lori's phone rang.

Leni: You could just ring?

Eureka: No. Lori's phone is ringing.

Lisa: Bobby's calling you because he's so glad you survived AGAIN?

Lori: It's not Bobby. It says "Caller Unknown."

Ash: Answer it.

Lori: Why would I answer a call from someone when I don't know who it is?

Ash: Because then how else would you ever find out?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Lori didn't want to, but she answered it anyway.

Lori: Hello.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Please ignore the part about "a tease for a tease." It originally meant something when I wrote this in September, but there's been a change of plans.**

* * *

Lillie: You have all got a lot of explaining to do.

Lori: Crazy Lillie?

Lillie: Yeah, it's me. Put me on speaker.

Lori put it on speaker.

Lillie: I'm talking to all the main members of the Loud family, Ash and his Kalos companions, and Korrina, right?

Everyone but Lillie: *various ways of saying yes*

Ash: Who is this?

Eureka: It's my friend Lillie.

Lori: What do you mean we have a lot of explaining to do?

Lillie: Because you were all supposed to die on Uncle Anthony's 22nd birthday, and yet here I am looking at you and some others who are supposed to be dead.

Eureka: She must mean us.

Lincoln: Of course she means you, you're the only other…Wait, did she say "talking" or "looking?"

Lillie: There is also no Uncle Anthony in sight. Start talking!

Lincoln: We're just as confused as you are. Anthony saved us yesterday.

Lillie: NO, he didn't! He tried to think of a way to save you, but couldn't, so you all died. I have been told that story thousands of times. Unless some change I made to the past made him think of a way. But I don't see how that's possible.

Serena: Change to the past?

Lillie: I'm from the future. And I'm currently in that future, but it's been messed up.

Lisa: This is getting ridiculous. If you're in the future, then how are you calling us?

Lillie: I'm using the tiny amount of Celebi's time travel juice left in me.

Lisa: Yeah, because that doesn't sound like nonsense at all.

Lillie: Then switch this call to a video chat. I'll show you.

Lori switched it to a video chat. Everyone saw their future selves.

Everyone but Lillie and Lisa: Whoa!

Ash: I look surprisingly similar.

Lillie: Switch back to just audio. It takes up less time travel juice.

Lori switched back to audio only.

Lillie: So, I just showed you proof that I'm from the future. I'm assuming you still don't believe me.

Lincoln: …Actually. I do.

Lillie: You…you do?!

Lisa: You do? How could you possibly believe such an illogical…?

Lincoln: I don't know what to believe anymore, Lisa.

Lisa: …Yep. I'm in a coma. No doubt about it.

Lillie: Well Aunt Lisa, when you get out of that coma you're definitely in, will you try to figure out what I did to change the past?

Lisa: You're out of your mind.

Lillie: You say that now, but you'll come around. Well everyone, I'm not gonna be able to talk for much longer. Can I ask Uncle Lincoln something?

Lincoln: Yes, Not Crazy Lillie?

Lillie: ….I…I'm **Not** Crazy Lillie now?

Lincoln: Yes.

Lillie: ….Th…thank you…Anyway, there was something Uncle Anthony was supposed to tease, but he obviously can't now, so…will you do it for him?

Lincoln: Sure. What am I supposed to do?

Lillie: I'll email you the details.

Clemont: Did she just give a tease for a tease?

Lillie: I did. Goodbye, everyone!

Everyone but Lillie: *various ways of saying bye*

Leni: Will we ever see you again?

Lillie: In 28 years you will.

Lillie hung up.

Ash: Well, that was weird. Come on guys, let's get goin'.

Eureka: I can't believe this is happening! Maybe I'm the one in a coma.

Lynn Jr.: Alright! Enough with all the talk about comas.

Korrina: Can I come with you, Ash? I'm not ready yet to let me grandpa know I'm alive again. He's gonna…Let's just say he's gonna have a lot to say.

Ash: Sure you can come. That sounds like it'll be awesome.

Eureka: My life isn't misery anymore!

Ash and friends left.

Leni: I gotta say. This has been my favorite birthday of my whole life. So much happened. How do you think we should end it?

Lily: …Let's move back to Michigan.

Leni: …..Move back to Michigan?

Lily: Yeah. I wasn't there for very long, so I don't remember it very well.

Leni: Me either.

Lily: Plus, Eureka's going on a journey, maybe we should too.

Lana: …There's an idea.

Lynn Sr.: Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone. We can't just drop everything and move to a completely different part of the world. We have to prepare for it.

Rita: What do you say, for now, we just have some birthday cake?

Leni: Yay! Cake!

Lynn Sr.: Except there's no time to make one, so I'm gonna order some pizza instead.

Leni: Close enough!


	5. An Epilogue?

**2063**

Lillie went back to her house in Vaniville Town. It was the same house Uncle Anthony lived in when he was alive.

She went inside expecting to see Lightning.

The inside of the house was completely dark and Lillie couldn't recognize the woman that she saw.

?: Who are you?

Lillie: I'm Lillie. Who…who are you? Where…where's my mom?

?: She wouldn't be here. I live here by myself.

Lillie: No you don't. I live here with Lightning Staffenhagen.

?: Lightning Staffenhagen?

Lillie: Yes.

?: That would be…

The woman stood up, revealing herself to be Lightning wearing an outfit identical to Lusamine's.

Lightning: …me.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
